onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke General Hospital
The Storybrooke General Hospital is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History During the Curse After the Evil Queen, Regina, casts the curse, many inhabitants of Enchanted Forest are transported to a new world in a town called Storybrooke. Prince Charming's counterpart becomes a man stuck in a coma. The mayor, Regina, tests out to see if Mary Margaret, Snow White's counterpart, remembers her true love at all, and brings her to the hospital to see the man. Regina refers to him as John Doe because no one knows what his actual name is, or where his family members are. Mary Margaret has no recollection of him, but hopes someone who cares for the man can find him someday. Regina smirks at the irony and ponders that would be good, but not likely. In the basement of the hospital, there is an psychiatric ward only accessible by using a special password. Regina keeps a woman locked in one of the cells. Regina's adoptive son, Henry, and his classmates pay a visit to the hospital with their schoolteacher, Mary Margaret. While there, Henry enters into John Doe's room and instinctively realizes the man is Prince Charming. He convinces his birth mother, Emma, to get Mary Margaret to read the fairytale of Snow White from his story book. Henry is absolutely certain Mary Margaret is Snow White, and she can be the one to wake him up. Mary Margaret agrees to the request, and while she is reading out loud to John Doe, he suddenly grabs her hand in his sleep. Stunned, she rushes off to bring Dr. Whale to take a look. Despite her claim, Dr. Whale sees no physical change in the comatose patient, and wonders if Mary Margaret was just imagining it. After she leaves the hospital, he makes a phone call to John Doe's only known emergency contact--Regina--to inform her of what happened. She is far from pleased to learn it is Mary Margaret's voice that John Doe was responding to. The next day, Mary Margaret brings the news to Emma and Henry of John Doe having responded to her, and together they all go back to the hospital to see him. They learn John Doe disappeared from his hospital room sometime last night. With Sheriff Graham, they review the surveillance camera that recorded John Doe physically getting up and walking out the back door of the hospital, which leads to the forest. John Doe is brought back safely to the hospital to rest with their help. Mary Margaret is surprised to learn John Doe is actually a resident named David Nolan, and he has a wife, Kathryn, who has been searching for her missing husband for some time now. Kathryn is grateful to them for saving her him, and goes to his bedside to speak to him. A pregnant Ashley tries to leave Storybroke for Boston, but on the way out of town, she begins having terrible labor pains. She is admitted to the hospital and gives birth to her daughter, Alexandra, and also reconciles with her boyfriend, Sean. Town rent collector Mr. Gold is furious that Moe French stole some personal items to get back at him for taking away his flower delivery truck. One of his most precious items, a chipped cup is still missing, and he assumes Moe is deliberately refusing to give it back. Mr. Gold kidnaps Moe and beats him in a rage until he is stopped by Emma. Later, Moe is at the hospital and put in a body cast for his injuries. Mr. Gold keeps the chipped cup in remembrance of a lost love, Belle, from his previous life. Little does he know, Regina is secretly hiding her in Storybrooke in the psychiatric ward. As per a deal between Mr. Gold and Regina, he helps to make something "tragic" happen to Kathryn so Mary Margaret will look guilty, and in exchange the assault charges filed against him for harming Moe to be dropped. Regina assumes Mr. Gold means to kill Kathryn, but instead he only holds her prisoner and later releases her. Kathryn is taken to the hospital to recover, but when questioned by Emma, she does not recall ever seeing her captor, and she only remembers the car crash. David pays her a visit, and she is startled awake when he attempts to plant a kiss on her forehead. They make amends with each other. Regina has Sidney give a false confession in kidnapping Kathryn so he could get a newsbreaking worthy of a story, and possibly get his job back as the Daily Mirror newspaper editor. Emma does not buy it, but has no hardcore evidence to pin the crime on Regina. Sidney is deemed dangerous and placed into the psychiatric ward. Henry falls into a coma after eating a poisoned apple turnover, and is rushed to the hospital by Emma. Dr. Whale expresses disbelief that Henry was poisoned by the turnover, but Emma is adamant because she saw it happen. She suddenly realizes the curse is real and confronts Regina, who admits to giving her the apple turnover, which when eaten willingly will induce the victim into a sleeping curse. Regina tearfully visits Henry's bedside. Jefferson approaches her to ask about her part of the deal since he helped her get the poisoned apple from the Enchanted Forest. She goes back on the deal because Emma wasn't the one to ingest the contents of the apple, and considers the deal null and void. Jefferson is peeved, but Regina taunts him by saying he does not have it in him to go against her. Jefferson decides to get back at Regina by revealing a secret that will stir the wraith of another person in town who has just as much power--Mr. Gold. He disguises him as a hospital orderly, and punches in a password to gain access to the psychiatric ward. The front desk nurse is drugged by him, and he grabs her keys. Along the corridor of many locked cells, one of them he passes is Sidney's cell. He unlocks the cell of a woman Regina has been keeping prisoner. It is apparent he knows who she is, and tells her to seek out Mr. Gold as he will protect her. He gives her clear instructions in informing Mr. Gold she was locked up by Regina. Mary Margaret reads to Henry in the hopes that he would wake up as David did, but it does not work. In the middle of her explanation of why she gave the book to him in the past, his heart flat lines. Despite the doctors' best attempts, Henry passes away. Regina and Emma, who had been working on finding a cure for the sleeping curse, arrive on the scene, and both collapse into tears. Emma kisses Henry's forehead as a last goodbye. But, as a mother's love is unconditional, and without knowing it, Emma gives Henry true love's kiss, which breaks the sleeping curse as well as the dark curse. Henry wakes up, and everyone in Storybrooke recall memories of their former selves in the Enchanted Forest. After the Curse After the curse is broken, Regina visits the hospital after she discovers the preserved body of her true love, Daniel, is missing from her vault as well as one of the hearts in her collection. She suspects Dr. Whale tampered with both and brought Daniel back to life. She finds Dr. Whale in a room in the psychiatric ward under a mess of instruments and gurneys with one of his arm has been ripped out. Dr. Whale tells her Daniel made this mess and has escaped. He also warns Daniel is now a monster. Later, Dr. Whale is hospitalized and visited by David, who suspects Regina is responsible for his wounds. Regina tells him the truth about Daniel, and believes he will go to a place he is familiar with--the stables. David is horrified by this news because Henry is currently alone at the stables looking after a horse. A stranger crashes his car into Storybrooke, and in the process runs over and breaks the ribs of Hook. Earlier, Hook caused Belle to lose her memories by shooting her, and making her fall over the town border. The arrival of the ambulance is being called over the intercom because of the multiple patients coming into the hospital, but Dr. Whale drunkardly sits in his office, though he can hear people outside calling for his assistance. Emma insists to a nearly nurse that Hook be taken to a room where he will be hidden so Mr. Gold will not try to kill him again. Belle is hysterical and amnesiac, but is led away by another nurse. When Hook awakes in his hospital room, he is interrogated by Emma. She asks him about the location of Cora, but he will not divulge this information, even when she deliberately pushes on his broken ribs. She gets frustrated as Hook continues to hit on her and tells him that after he hurt Belle, she suspects that Mr. Gold may use magic to kill him. When a fight is about to break out between Mr. Gold and the group because he is increasingly worried about Belle's condition, Dr. Whale arrives to intervene. He assures Mr. Gold she will be fine. While discussing the impacts of an outsider in town, he arrives to tell the group that the stranger, Greg Mendell, is bleeding into his chest cavity. Emma tells him to fix it, but unsure of his abilities. He walks across the lobby to Mr. Gold who has just come down a flight of stairs. Dr. Whale implores Mr. Gold to fix the man with magic, but he refuses stating that he owes neither Dr. Whale nor any of the group anything. He informs the group the driver saw him using magic, so they should hope the man dies instead of trying to save him. The group relocates to a private room where they discuss the possibility of allowing Greg to die in order to spare the town from the outside world's potentially harmful curiosity. They decide to save the man and deal with the implications of his arrival when the time comes. Mary Margaret notices Dr. Whale is highly intoxicated, and then Greg's cell phone begins to ring. Dr. Whale examines a watch he found among Greg Mendell's possessions and stands in the hall staring at it as the object reminds him of his brother. David approaches and asks him why he is not preparing for the surgery on Greg. Dr. Whale assures him he is not drunk, though David stresses they must save the outsider no matter what he has seen. However, he runs away from the hospital and stands at the dock ready to commit suicide. Ruby saves him and eventually convinces Dr. Whale to return to the hospital to save Greg. Dr. Whale leaves the group to perform the task. When he encounters Ruby in the hallway, Dr. Whale tells her Greg will survive. He thanks her, and the two go out into the lobby where he shares the news with Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Leroy. He states Greg is ready to talk, and Emma goes in to speak with him. She asks him what he saw and he replies he actually was not paying attention as he was looking down at his phone when the car got out of control. After she leaves, he calls a woman to let her know he is alright, and she "won't believe what he saw". At some point later, Hook is taken out of the hospital by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy who question him about Cora's plans. Ruby comes to the hospital and gives Belle some of her old belongings to cheer her up. Belle questions Ruby about the accident and the man who magically healed her. Ruby, out of fear of exposing magic, tells Belle the tranquilizers the hospital gave her causes hallucinations. Belle becomes upset and the nurse must sedate her. Later that night, Greg visits Belle in her room. She wonders if he thinks she is crazy, too, but instead, Greg confirms the night of the car crash he saw the fireball too. After Mr. Gold leaves town to look for his son, Regina visits Belle in her hospital room to make sure she really is amnesiac. Then, she uses magic to put her to sleep, and levitates the objects in Belle's bag into the air. Regina finds a piece of paper with a library book number on it, which is implied to lead to where the dagger might be. However, this incident was witnessed and recorded by Greg who sent the video the same person he has been communicating with via phone. Belle is still recovering from her ordeal, and receives a heartfelt phone call from Mr. Gold who is severely injured. He tells her that he remembers the beautiful person she was even if she does not. She begins to cry, but Mr. Gold hangs up the phone before she can respond. After Mr. Gold's life is saved by sacrificing Cora, he visits Belle in the hospital, and she is relieved to find him alive after his phone call. He reaffirms his love for her is true, and needs her as she always brought out the best in him. Mr. Gold explains because of that he will try to get her memories back for both his and her sake. While he goes to get Belle discharged from the hospital, she packs up her things to prepare in leaving. Regina enters her room and introduces herself to Belle, who expresses hope as Mr. Gold is going to help her remember who she is. To spite Mr. Gold, Regina magically conjures a matchstick card of the local bar, The Rabbit Hole, and gives it to Belle. Though the girl does not recognize the item, she is goaded into focusing her attention on it. From staring at the card, Belle is shocked and elated that somehow she remembers herself as a woman named Lacey. As Lacey, she goes to the last familiar place to her--The Rabbit Hole. When Mr. Gold returns, he finds Belle gone and frantically asks the nurse where she could have disappeared to. Frustrated with the nurse's lack of input, he ventures in and sees the card on Belle's empty hospital bed. With a hunch, he makes his way to The Rabbit Hole to investigate. Patients Former Patients *Alexandra *Ashley Boyd *Belle *David Nolan *Dr. Whale *Greg Mendell *Henry Mills *Hook *Kathryn Nolan *Moe French Current Patients *Sidney Glass Appearances de:Krankenhaus it:Ospedale di Storybrooke fr:Hôpital de Storybrooke